


S-SUPPORTED

by shellycake



Series: S-Supported [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HEX - Freeform, Mentioned Shobin, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has always loved his lord. However, now that Chrom has been turned into a girl because of Tharja, will he be able to resist his temptations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-SUPPORTED

**Author's Note:**

> So, my internet was disconnected today and I was craving Chrom/Frederick. I was also wanting some heterosexual sex themes. So, my mind made this.

Frederick stared at the beautiful silken body of his lord. However, could he really say this was his lord anymore? Chrom had been hit with a hex during training and had been turned into a woman not unlike his sister, Emmeryn. Regardless, the former prince decided she would shower with the rest of the men in the sheperds. She thought it would be safe, as most of the men were married, with the exception of Frederick and Robin.  
  
Robin had a sexual interest in a guy from the tournament he was in named Shulk. Shulk was a friendly guy with a soft look in his eyes everytime he spoke to Robin. It was easy to tell that the two loved each other, just Robin was too shy to admit it and Shulk was oblivious to hell and back.  
  
The great knight observed the body of the other as she showered, her short blue hair sticking to the back of her neck. Oh, how Frederick wanted to move the hair away and kiss the princess's neck. How he wanted to grab her breasts and squeeze them while he slowly took her from behind. He wanted to ravage her, not unlike how much he wanted to ravage the prince to begin with.  
  
After the shower, Chrom had gotten dressed in her normal clothes, getting a bit annoyed as her pants refused to stay up. She was a bit thinner than the prince had been and this caused for her pants to slip off. Frederick noticed and walked over, "Milord, allow me to help."  
  
"Frederick, stop.."  
  
"It is my duty to help." He offered her a kind smile, moving to slowly pull the pants up. As he moved them up, he took the remaining and slipped it to the side. This way, the pants would not fall down. However, as he did this, he did not realize his free hand moved to rub at the woman's silky smooth bottom.  
  
"F-frederick!" She let out a soft gasp as the other continued to unintentionally tease her. She eventually fell to the ground, whinning gently. Immediately, the great knight moved closer to try and pick her up.  
  
"Milord, are you alright!?" He stared when he saw Chrom's heated expression, looking at the great knight with lust-filled eyes.  
  
With a bit of a growl, Frederick scooped her up and rushed to their shared tent. They always slept in the same tent, mostly incase someone attacked the prince during the night. Frederick would fight tooth and nail to make sure he was safe. "F-frederick, let me go!" The princess gasped, trying to push away. The great knight moved instead to kiss her deeply. He sucked on her tongue, pulling her nice and close as he deepened their kiss. Chrom gasped loudly, moaning into the kiss.  
  
Secretly, she had been wanting this. She did not want Frederick to be submissive around her and instead take advantage of her. She had wanted Frederick to assert himself, to make the princess his own.  
  
Oh, the very idea of this made her wet.  
  
The knight soon pulled away, beginning to attack the princess's neck with his mouth. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips against the male's knee, as he had placed it near her tender lips. As Frederick sucked on her neck, he ripped off her top, moving to rub his thick hands against the other's tiny and petite breasts. Even though Emmeryn was at least a B-cup and Lissa beginning to grow her C-cup to a similar size, the prince had a very small chest, just enough for Frederick to be able to grip with his hands and play with them.  
  
Frederick soon looked at the hickeys he had caused the princess. He had a grin on his face, knowing this showed who owned Chrom and who she was with. He began to lick at her nipples, hearing her moans and cries. He was ready for what he had planned.  
  
One of his hands eventually left her breast, slowly sliding down her stomach and arriving at her thighs. Chrom gasped loudly, moving to cling her legs together. However, Frederick's knee stopped this, leaving her delicious little lips open for his fingers. He slowly pressed one inside of her, feeling the wetness.  
  
The princess let out a loud moan, bucking into the finger. Sure, she had been nervous, but this felt amazing. She could feel the thick finger rub down her pussy, slowly moving down to a certain opening. She let out a loud whine of pleasure, feeling the other's finger slid inside of her vaginal opening. She clamped down on the finger, twitching as she released for the first time of the night.  
  
The knight chuckled, whispering into her ear, "You must have been really needy, milady~." The nickname made Chrom shiver as Frederick licked at her ear. He slowly slid down before he arrived at her pussy. She gasped loudly, staring as he slid his tongue inside, licking at the delicious flesh. Her fresh juices trickled down the guard's tongue and coating his mouth. He did not mind, however, licking joyfully and contently at the swollen flesh.  
  
Eventually, he pulled both his hand and face away. He looked down at her, before he slowly removed his pants. Chrom gasped loudly, seeing the thick and swollen cock visible to her. She licked her lips, spreading her legs to show her consent. She wanted that inside of her, pounding away at her insides.  
  
The knight chuckled and nodded. He aligned his cock, before thrusting in. Their moans of pleasure filled the tent, especially as Chrom clamped down again and came all over the other's cock. Frederick purred, moving to move the woman so she was on her stomach before he pulled out and thrusted back in.  
  
Chrom's moans filled the tent as she felt her knight slam into her. She could feel the other slide into her vagina and press against her womb. She could feel his tip press into her and slide out, before moving back inside.  
  
Oh gods, she could feel it and she wanted more!  
  
Meanwhile, Frederick was grunting, loving the tight heat forming around his cock from his princess. He grabbed her hips, slamming into her more and more. However, he could notice her entrance twitching a bit, wanting something inside. He grinned, moving to slowly press his finger inside of the virgin hole.  
  
"F-frederick! There!?" She moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting his finger inside of the other entrance while his cock slammed into the other. He began to double his speed and soon, both him and his princess were screaming in pleasure, with the knight's seed pumping deep inside her body.  
  
When she thought they were done, Frederick slid out and moved his cock up a bit higher, "I know milady won't be content with just one time." He thrusted into her unused entrance, making her squeal in pleasure.  
  
After several hours, the knight slid out, panting as he felt his princess curl up to his chest. Both of her holes were overflowing with his thick cum, soaking the sheets. She looked at him, "W..will this be the only time..?" Frederick blinked before looking at her. He offered a loving smile.  
"Of course not, milord. I promise.. we can do this as many times as you want." Chrom teared up, kissing her knight with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 

  
The next day, 'Marth' would save her from a risen trying to kill her and ended up calling her mother. Chrom frowned, turning to her, "Mother?"

  
"Well.. I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore." The long haired woman approached her, staring into her eyes.

  
Chrom gasped when she noticed what was in there.

  
The Mark of the Exalt.

  
**-Chrom and Frederick have reached S-support!-**

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, I may make a series involving random pairings getting together. Note, not all will be genderbent,


End file.
